


Cannibal Quick

by frisgames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisgames/pseuds/frisgames
Summary: Takes place during an alternate version of season 3, one where Black Siren teamed up with Killer Frost, one where Jesse becomes a cannibal, one where heros die.edited by @AngelKruger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters are going to be a lot more tame then the latter ones, so be prepared for that.

Loud footsteps are heard in the distance, each step of the heel slamming down on the metal staircase. A soft scraping sound follows it, with its own set of footsteps. Jesse looks up at the staircase, her eyes fuzzy and tearfilled, seeing two figures slowly walking down to meet her. The taller one steps forward, her heels again slamming the ground with each step as she comes into the light, revealing a dark set of clothing with a hint of blue and silver, all other details washed out, the only detail in her face being her pale complexion.

 

 _“My my my...still haven't eaten your dinner, have you?_ ” The woman says before kneeling down to meet Jesse’s eye. “ _Are we gonna keep having a problem, or did you just want to eat in front of an audience?_ ” the woman said, glancing over at the meal prepared for Jesse “ _maybe it's just too old huh?_ ” she stands up and turns to the other figure, revealing her platinum white hair to Jesse “ _throw it down here, she might just need something fresh!_ ” she screams at her as they throw the bag down with a loud plop noise “ _we’ll be back in an hour to check on you_ ” she turns back to Jesse “ _Don't disappoint us this time...or you'll lose more than just your appetite._ ” she said smirking as the two figures walk back up the stairs, vanishing from Jesse’s sight before a loud door is slammed shut, silencing the footsteps.

 

Jesse's eyes land on the bag before glancing to the other ‘meal’ they had given her, her eyes looking over the meat as it slowly decay in front of her eyes, knowing the other bagfull will slowly meet the same fate. Her eyes fall to her still costumed ankle, a metal cuff attaching it to the wall. She shakes it around a little, the jingling of the chains being her only entertainment down here. Her gaze slowly lowers, hand reaching up to her neck, a still glove covered finger tugging at the metacollar around it. She lets out a soft sigh and looks up at the dim bulb lighting the area around her, closing her eyes for a moment before letting out a long breath and looking back down at the bag of fresh food. Her eyes tear up a bit as she comes to terms with what will come; the harsh reality setting in.

 

\------3 days earlier------

 

A loud crash is heard as cars are flown back into the streets, most hitting buildings or other cars before coming to a stop. Through the wreckage a figure walks forward. Black Siren. Heeled boots stomping on the ground with each step. “ _Come out, come out, wherever you are..._ ” she sing-songs tauntingly as she slowly walks through the street, examining each car, seeing fleeing people near a few of them. “God you'd think the hero of central city would be here to save you.” she said walking up to a young girl before picking her up by the throat “Guess not.” she said, a maniacal smile on her face as she tightened the fingers around the girl's throat.

Out of nowhere a beam of ice shoots near her foot. “ _Sorry, The Flash is a little busy at the moment, can I take a message?_ ” is heard from the distance as a figure enters through the smoke, revealing herself to be Caitlin Snow, clad in a dark blue sweater with black pants with a cold gun in her hands

 

Black Siren turns to the direction of the blast, seeing the girl standing there confidently. She drops the terrified girl with a thump, walking a bit towards the foe as the girl runs away “ _My, my, my, if it isn't the lovely Caitlin Snow,_ ” she said sarcastically as she approached the woman with confident steps. “ _here to throw me back in your cage?_ ” she asked before letting out a screech directly at the woman, causing her to fall back a few feet as the gun is knocked out of her hands, glass shattering all around her. “ _Honestly it probably wasn't such a great idea for you to run out here all by yourself, you're just a disgrace to the Snow I knew_ ” she said mocking her as she kept marching towards the now downed enemy.

After getting back to her senses, Caitlin looked around before reaching for the cold gun, only to be painfully stopped short by Siren’s heel. “ _Like I said...a disgrace_ ” Siren said before angered obscured her features, and kicking Caitlin’s face, sending her back a few inches.

 _“Somebody had to stop you…_ ” Caitlin said weakly as she stood up, wiping the blood from her nose _“I can't just sit around and wait for everybody else to save the day...I'm part of Team Flash too._ ” she said before putting her fists up “ _Come on...bitch…_ ” she said staring the woman in the eye.

The sudden attitude only earned an amused, borderline condescending chuckle from the Siren. “ _Really?_ ” she asked staring her up and down. “ _you seriously think you stand a chance against me?_ ” she said before smirking and throwing a punch to the girls stomach, before kicking her leg out and grabbing her by the neck, her meta-human strength at full force. _“You really can't do anything… you're just the scientist, just something pretty for the real heros to stare at and feel they've done a good job,”_ she looks up and down the woman's injured form _“and you cant even do that right_ ” Siren said, mocking her.

 

Caitlin weakly grabbed at the hands around her throat, trying her best to free herself. “ _You'll…you'll never get away with this_ ” she said coughing up a little blood “ _Barry...Cisco...they'll stop you_ ” she said trying to display as much confidence as possible in what she thought her final moments.

Siren scoffed at caitlin's comments “ _Really? You think they'll be able to live with themselves knowing they let you get killed? Honestly, just the thought of them trying to fight through the pain gives me a laugh.”_ she said chuckling a little _“But since you seem so adamant about dying, I'll gladly give you at least that much._ ” she said, moving Caitlin’s head so that her ear lined up with her mouth. “ _Oh and don't worry, it'll be as slow and painful as I can manage._ ” she said smirking before letting out one of her signature screeches directly into Caitlin’s ear.

A sharp pain ran through Caitlin’s entire being as her eardrums were shattered, her brain slowly turning into mush as her body spasmed out of control, the only thing keeping her stable being the hand around her neck. Blood quickly flows out of her ears, some even dripping out of her mouth as Siren does her work, her screams being drowned out by the loud screech.

 

Minutes passed as Caitlin's body slowly stopped moving, the jerking of her limbs coming to an end as the screams of torture cease. Siren drops her on the ground, her body falling like a ragdoll as it hit the street. _“Like I said, a disgrace_ ” she said before spitting on her corpse and walking away “ _Now then...where was I-_ ” she said before getting cut off, a blast of ice shooting past her _“what the hell?_ ” she asks to herself as she turns around, coming face to face with Caitlin, now standing up weakly, a few white streaks in her hair.

Caitlin looked over at her attempted killer, a look of anger and hate in her eyes “ _If you're gonna kill me at least make sure you finish the damn job._ ” she said as more of her hair turned white, her tone becoming deadly; icy.

Siren stared at the girl in front of her,narrowing her eyes, knowing full well Caitlin was gone “ _Well well well, your earth has a Killer Frost too, huh?_ ” She asked before a smirk forms on her face “ _guess our worlds aren't so different after all. Tell me, are you as fun as mi-_ ” she said before she’s cut off as another ice blast flies past her head. “ _The hell!_ ” Siren screams, before marching towards her again. “ _If you were anything like my Frost, then you should be smarter than to try and fight me._ ” she says as the smirk quickly fades “ _now for once in your life swallow what little pride you have and listen to-_ ” she said angrily before getting cut off by Frost backhanding her

“ _Listen here!_ ” Frost screamed at her before shoving her against a nearby car, an icicle forming in her hand “ _I barely know who you are, I don't know what we’re doing here_ ” she screamed as the icicle finished taking shape “ _all I know is that you tried to kill me...and believe me i'm going to return the favor before that bitch...tries to take over…_ ” she said as a confused look forms on her face “ _the hell…_ ” she said confused as she dropped the icicle, it shattered as she dropped Black Siren and took a few steps back.

Siren looked over at her, a look of confusion over her face. “ _What's wrong?_ ” she asked taking a few steps toward her, rubbing her shoulder where Frost had held it “ _you seem...off_ ” she said with a similar confused tone

“ _I can't hear her…_ ” Frost said looking at the ground

“ _Who?_ ” Siren said curiously

 _“Caitlin...I cant hear her anymore...normally when I take control, she's always talking always pleading for me to give it back to her...always acting like a conscience. But now_ ” she said looking over at the other girl “ _Now she's gone_ ” she said before smiling and seeing a girl in the distance, seemingly fallen out of her wheelchair as she tried to escape to safety “ _Excuse me for a moment_ ” she said as a devilish smirk forms on her face as she started walking towards the girl “ _now now now, we can't have you running off now can we?_ ” Frost asked as she stepped near the girl, crouching down to her head, quickly forming an icicle in her hand “ _if it makes you feel better, this is nothing personal_ ” she said before jabbing the icicle through the girls skull, stabbing through her eye as her head fell to the ground, blood slowly flowing out of her eyes onto the road below it, a look of pain and terror on her eye.

Frost slowly stood up, a look of pleasure on her face “ _Damn that felt amazing_ ” she said looking down at her hands as Siren looked at her with shock in her eyes. “ _I can kill…_ ” she said as a wicked smile formed on her face. She looked up to the sky, screaming “ _I can kill!_ ” with a look of pure joy on her face “ _that goodie two shoes can't stop me from enjoying myself anymore…_ ” she said looking out towards a group of fleeing people “ _Oh this is going to be fun_ ” she said as she began charging towards them, hands at her sides with ice flowing out of them. She ran up to the crowd and let out her ice mist over all of them, her hands waving past all of them, sending ice shards and freezing cold air at all of them, impaling most before freezing them to death.

She slowly walked over to a young man, his eyes having a sense of true pain in them as his mouth is agape to scream, a scream that was frozen in time as his insides became solid ice, a few icicles stabbing through his body, one directly through his heart, the blood inside it quickly freezing. Siren slowly joined her, seeing each body was similar to the mans, even a young child with an icicle through his skull. Frost looked over to her.

“ _Impressive right?_ ” Frost said chuckling a bit as she ran her finger over the frozen corpse of the young child, Siren to flabbergasted to even speak as she stared over the crowd. “ _Come on, let's get out of here before they notice what's happened...cant have them stopping us so soon right?_ ” she said tipping over the boys body, it quickly falling to the ground and shattering into millions of tiny bloody pieces of ice. “Come on” frost said turning her back away from Siren

“ _Lets go have some fun_ ”


	2. Crisis in Central city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up as the two of them take out one of team flash's members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you to everyone who read and responded to the last chapter, I apologize for the wait being so long, next chapter wont be as long of a wait

A flash of light hit the basement of star labs, a portal quickly opened soon after, and a small group of people walked out of it.   
  
“ _ Ah, home sweet home _ ” Cisco said, walking around the basement in full vibe gear “ _ You owe us for that one. One King Kong is more than enough, I don't need a cityfull _ ” he said, dropping his glasses on the desk and staring at the pair of earth 2-ers.

 

Harry piped up, walking over and grabbing a bottle of water off the desk “ _ Yeah, yeah, yeah, I think we’re even for all we've done over here, including fighting the same city of gorillas! _ ” he said scoffing at the other man.   
  


“ _ Never a dull moment. _ ” Jesse said reaching over and grabbing another bottle, still in full gear. She turned to the two squabbling men. “ _ But seriously, you two have been working together for over a year now, you really need to start getting along-… _ ” she said getting cut off as sirens started ringing. The two speedsters gave each other a quick glance before rushing up to the cortex, blowing a few loose papers as they ran by.   
  
Cisco and Harry flew to the side a bit, both grasping the table to avoid falling “ _ They really need to stop doing that _ !” Cisco screams out before the two of them rushed upstairs.

 

“ _ Woah… _ ” Cisco said stopping at the doorway, seeing the images of ice and destruction over the screens. “ _ What in Frozen’s name happened while we were gone? _ ” he asked rushing over to the monitors, trying to find some answers.

 

Barry turns to the central screen, staring at it in horror “ _ Black Siren is back...Caitlin what's the body count look like? _ ” he asked to the room. 

 

No response. 

 

“ _ Caitlin? _ ” he asked again, this time turning around and looking around the room “ _ No….no no no! _ ” he screamed out before rushing out of the room out into the city.   
  


Jesse turned to face Harry and Cisco “ _ Monitor from here! _ ” she said before rushing out of the room, following Barry's every step into the city.

 

They slowly came to a stop near the carnage from before, the girls head still bleeding out, the body's still not melting.

 

“ _ Holy shit….. _ ” Jesse said in complete horror as she walked around the street, examining the girls bleeding corpse before she sped over the the frozen crowd. “B _ lack Siren couldn't have done this all on her own, she had to have found some-… _ ” She paused as her eyes landed on the cold gun. “ _ Barry! _ ” she screamed out to him as she picked up the gun.

 

Barry's eyes quickly went to the gun, rushing over to examine it. “ _ No… the cold gun couldn't have done all of this, Cisco never designed it to freeze anyone like that, it had to have been-... _ ” he says getting cut off as a blast of ice shoots past them, both of the speedsters turning to find the source.

 

Their eyes both land on a pale figure sitting atop a wrecked car, a thin sheet of ice below where she sat. “ _ My my my, finally deciding to show up huh? _ ” Frost said, A smirk quickly forming on her face “ _ You really missed a lot in just a few hours _ ” she said hopping off the car, slowly walking towards them. “ _ And you brought the girl...nice to see you again _ ” she said as she blew a kiss at her, a little bit of ice coming with it, much to Jesse's disgust.   
  
Barry looked over her in confusion “ _ Caitlin please! We can help you, you just have to come with us and-... _ ” 

 

“ _ Caitlin is gone! _ ” Frost screamed out at him, quickening her pace towards them. “ _ You see this! _ ” she screamed again, motioning to all the frozen people around them “ _ This is what I can do when I can be myself! When I don't have to have that bitch screaming in my ear every time I try and have some fun! _ ” she screamed out as she backhanded a frozen corpse to the ground, where it fell and shattered into a similar bloody mess as the last one.

 

Jesse stepped back as the body fell, complete terror taking over the girls entire body as she watched it shatter. Meanwhile, Barry slowly walked towards Frost, each step being soft and careful. 

 

“ _ Look, caitlin… you don't have to do this, we can help you get bett-... _ ” He said getting cut off again as a sonic screech flew at him, the shockwave forcing the two speedsters to fly back, both of them landing on their backs.   
  
Black Siren slowly steps through the rubble, her heels clicking the ground with each step “ _ awfully talkative for someone whos about to die, Flash _ ” She said crushing the ice under her feet with each.

 

“ _ You know I've always thought that about him _ ” Frost said, chuckling a bit as she stopped next to Jesse “ _ you do that? _ ” She asked before shrugging her shoulders “ _ Meh, doesn't really matter anymore _ ” She said kneeling down next to jesse as she grabbed the girl by the collar and lifted her up “ _ You're gonna spend time with us now, doesn't that sound like fun _ ” She said before bringing her lips to Jesse’s, lowering her body temperature just enough to knock her out.

 

Frost stood back up, dropping jesse's passed out body on the ground as she did “ _ Damn...I've wanted to do that for a LONG time _ ” she said wiping her knees off a bit “ _ Old Caity was too soft to embrace the more fun side of herself...kept thinking she was too old for her, or that she shouldn't try to date her friend's daughter… _ ” she looked down at the sleeping speedster “ _ Frosty doesn't play by her rules _ ” she looked back up at the flash “ _ not anymore at least _ ” she said before launching a blast of ice at him, knocking him against a wall, his legs ending up frozen against it.

 

Barry looked up at her, terror taking over his form “ _ You don't have to do this! Even if you aren't caitlin, we can still help you! _ ” he screamed at them, pleading for his life as he desperately tried to faze out of the ice, to no avail.

 

Black Siren glared at him “ _ Oh? And where does that leave me huh? Just gonna lock me back up in one of your cages? _ ” she screamed at him “ _ I'm sick and tired of being locked up by you, damn heroes! _ ” she screamed, the sound blast hitting barry full on. 

 

He stared at them, his vision getting blurry and weak with each passing moment. He reached out his hand, desperately trying to reach out for help; help that would never come. 

 

Frost soon joined in the attack, shooting a sharp piece of ice through his wrist and pushing it against the wall, where it froze around it, completely encapsulating his right hand as blood dripped out of it onto the sidewalk below. 

 

He slumped weakly to his left side, his face getting pale and blue as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

 

“ _ Caitlin……. _ ” He said weakly, looking up at the pale killer afront him “ _ Caitlin...please…. _ ”

 

Frost glared at him  _ “I am really getting tired of hearing that name _ ” she said charging at him and punching him in the stomach, causing him to cough up a little blood onto the sidewalk. “ _ I am not caitlin! _ ” she screamed punching again, more blood coming up,  _ “caitlin was useless! _ ” she screamed punching again, even more blood coming up “ _ Caitlin is gone! _ ” she screamed, punching one last time before she stepped back a bit, forming an icicle in her hand.

 

She stepped forward again, pointing the icicle right at his heart.

 

“ _ Caitlin Snow is dead. _ ”

 

She said as she jabbed the icicle through his chest, forcing him to let out one yelp of pain before he fell silent, his body limp, his head drooping in front of him as blood quickly flowed from his open mouth, joining the small puddle already on the ground.

 

The look of anger on Frost’s face quickly turned into a wicked smirk. “ _ Damn, that felt good _ ” she said as the smile turned to a look of pure bliss “ _ THAT FELT SO GOOD _ !” she screamed to the sky before calming down and returning to her cold demeanor.

 

“ _ I never thought you'd be able to do it, _ ” Siren said crossing her arms, “ _ I'm impressed, killing your former friend _ .”

 

Frost turned and put her arm around Siren “ _ Oh please, he was part of Caity's life… _ ” she turned to look over at his bleeding corpse “ _ Caity's gone, Frost is here to stay _ ” she said before noticing a security camera staring at them.

 

She smiled at it, lifting her free hand to wave at it teasingly “ _ Hello, team flash, did you catch the show? _ ” she asked stepping towards it a little, a fake tv host smile on her face, “ _ or did it get too dark for your eyes? _ ” she asked flicking the icicle still in Barry's chest. “ _ I know Harry is probably trying to kill me through the screen _ ” she said chuckling a bit, “ _ after all, I am kidnapping his daughter. _ ” She said moving to grab Jesse's boot covered ankle, the camera following her every step “ _ Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her, _ ” she said staring at Jesse's sleeping face, before she turned back at the camera. “ _ She's too cute to kill _ .” One last smirk to the camera, and she walked away, dragging Jesse's body with her. 

 

“ _ Come on Birdie, I know just the place to lay low. _ ” Frost said before she turned to the camera again. “ _ Have fun, team… _ ” she spared a glance at the dead speedster again “ _...guess you’re gonna need a new name now, huh? _ ”. She said chuckling as she walked off, Siren slowly following as Jesse was dragged on the ground behind them.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty serious now. Next chapter things really start speeding up. See you guys then!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this all the way through! Please put your thoughts below! ill try and update next week some time


End file.
